Prove to Me That I'm Real
by margerita-pizza94
Summary: Bella moved to Forks when she was sixteen because her mum dies of cancer. One day she goes out and comes home to find Charlie dead. Her way of dealing with this is to shut down, become a robot. Is there someone who make her whole again? All human ExB
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. This first chapter is kind of just an intro chapter, the main story really begins next chapter. So read and review, let me know what you think!!

I'm not going to be on of those people that says they won't update if they don't get a certain number of reviews, but if there's no reviews, i'll assume no one's reading the story, and I'll stop

writing. I'm on summer holidays at the moment, so I should have heaps of time to write. So please, READ AND REVIEW!!!

Prove to Me That I'm Real

Chapter one

BPOV

I glanced at my face in the mirror briefly. Satisfied, I quickly picked out an outfit. My favourite old jeans and a crotchet top would do. I mean, we were only going to Port Angeles. Jess and Angela had managed to convince me to come shopping then have dinner at some Italian restaurant they know.

When they first asked, I was reluctant; I'm not usually into going out. I have a routine that I pretty much follow. I go to school, I get home, I do my homework, practice my guitar, making dinner for Charlie, then just do whatever needs to be done before bed. But this time, when Jess and Angela asked, I said yes.

So now here I am, walking down the stairs, instructing Charlie on everything that needed to be done.

"Okay, so you'll need to put the washing on the line once that load finishes, and dishes need to go in the dishwasher. There's some leftover lasagna in the fridge that you can microwave for a minute and eat. Make sure you wipe the table and bench when you're finished."

Charlie just looked at me.

"Bella, it'll be fine, you're only going out for a couple of hours, just go."

Again, I felt a slight twinge of unease at the thought of leaving Charlie here on his own. I hadn't been in contact with Charlie during my childhood, I lived with my mum in Phoenix, but when she died of cancer when I was sixteen, I moved to Forks to live with Charlie.

"Are you sure you're fine with me going out, Ch-Dad?"

Charlie laughed.

"Sure, Bells, let loose a little."

So now I was in Port Angeles, trying on clothes I can't afford and talking about boys. Jess was giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"I know, if I could go out with anyone, it would be Edward Cullen."

I know the Cullens, I first noticed them when I moved her, sitting alone on a table. It was kind of hard not to notice them. But any attempts at friendship with them had been politely declined, so I'd quickly stopped trying.

Angela laughed.

"Just give up now, Jess."

Jess had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I know, but he's just so…you know."

Now I joined in Angela's laughing and rolled my eyes.

"Great description, Jess."

She was too caught up in her dream to care.

Later on, entered the restaurant; Jess unashamedly flirting with our waiter. We were lead to a table, and a couple of minutes later, the waiter returned.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Jess batted her eyelashes.

"I don't know, maybe I'll but you one."

The poor guy, her honestly looked like he was in pain.

Our laughing was interrupted by my cell phone. I looked at the caller ID, planning on just turning it off, but I realized it was one of the guys from the police station Charlie worked at.

"Sorry guys, I'd better take this."

"Hello"

"Hi Bella, it's Bill from the police station."

By now I was confused and worried, why would he be calling me?

"Hi, what's going on?" He was silent for a moment.

"Actually Bella, it's about Charlie. He's had a heart attack. I sent one of my guys around there when he didn't turn up for he's shift. He's…dead. I'm so sorry, Bella."

I just hung up. I didn't know what else to do. I walked back over to the table, where the waiter was now sitting down, in the middle of an animated conversation with Jess, while Angela looked on awkwardly.

"Um, I have to go."

They both started to protest, asking what was wrong, even the waiter got involved, but I just turned around and walked out the door.

I drove the long way home, in no hurry to return to what I knew would be waiting. I'd been through all this with my mum. It wasn't something I'd expected to go through again, and definitely not something I wanted.

A/N

So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? As I said before, the main storyline starts in the next chapter. Please, review, it'll inspire me to update sooner. COme on, just press that button, it's not hard.

Thanks so much.

A very nervous first time writer,

Sascha.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**A/N**

**Sorry guys, another short chapter, but again, this is just another fill in before the main storyline starts next chapter. I hate these chapters, but you kind of **

**need them to know what's going on. Thanks to all those who reviewed, you have no idea how much your feedback means. I haven't updated these last few**

**days because I couldn't work out how, but I've got it now. So, here you go, chapter 2. Don't expect it to be great, but I promise it'll get better, I'll update again**

**either tomorrow or the next day.**

** Sascha.  
**

Prove To Me That I'm Real

Chapter 2

BPOV (6 months later)

I walked into my English class, taking my seat at the back of the room. Next to me was the only free seat in the room. For a while after the accident, people tried to make conversation.

Mike would walk me between classes, always with the same boyish smile, but when he noticed that I wasn't participating in the conversation in any way, he gradually stopped.

Jess and Angela tried to get me to go out with them again a few times, but after I rejected them every time, they too gave up trying.

So now I was alone. I sat alone in class, I sat alone during lunch, I even lived alone after the court ruled that since I was so close to turning eighteen there was no point making me move.

For the first few weeks, everywhere I looked, people were looking at me with that same expression, sympathy mixed with an awkwardness that comes when people don't know what to say. Now, they all just assumed I was okay. After all, it was easier to just pretend nothing had ever happened.

By now I was kind of used to this, and I liked it better this way. When mum died, I was always surrounded. Relatives staying in the house, afraid to leave me alone at home. Friends at school would hover around me protectively, daring anyone to even look at me the wrong way. I knew they all meant well, but it was too much. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. So this time, I was kind of glad to be spared all the theatrics, and if peace and quiet meant total isolation then so be it.

I saw Angela walking towards me out of the corner of my eye. While Jess now just ignored me, and pretended we were never friends in the first place, Angela hadn't quite given up. Whether it was just a smile as I walked passed, or a kind word, she hadn't given up. It was probably more than I deserved, considering how I'd just dumped all my friends, but I appreciated it none the less.

"Hey Bells, listen, I just thought you should probably know, Edward and Alice Cullen are staring at you."

For the first time since that fateful day, I was honestly curious.

EPOV

My family and I sat at our usual table for lunch. A lot of people thought we were strange, not even attempting to make other friends. But up until 3 years ago, my entire family had been homeschooled by adoptive mother, Esme, which had basically meant we weren't exposed to other people our age often, and had a really good relationship with everyone in our family.

When we'd come to school, we'd found the students to be vain and immature, and to be honest, we didn't really feel the need for friends, so we'd just kept to ourselves.

My family consisted of myself, Alice and Emmett, who had all been adopted by Carlisle and Esme at a young age, and Rosalie and Jasper, who were in long term foster care until they turned eighteen. We were all reasonably attractive, which had made isolation fairly difficult, but as with everything else, we found a way.

When Bella Swan moved to Forks last year, I quickly passed her off as yet another annoying teenage girl. But when her dad died, it was really big news around the school. But she didn't react like I thought she would. She closed over, becoming a robot, most of the time it didn't even look like she was aware of her surroundings. She isolated herself, sitting alone. Usually, I could read people pretty well, but with her I couldn't. I had to admit, it intrigued me.

Alice noticed me staring. She grinned. The rest of my family were paired together- Alice with Jasper, Emmett with Rosalie. I had never had a girlfriend, and Alice, as my bright and bubbly sister, considered this to be a big issue.

Both of us looked over to Bella, where she looked awful, her clothes old, her face blank. Alice's face went from bubbly, to sympathetic, to scheming.

"Edward, you have to help her."

**A/N**

**So guys, what do you think? I know, it was short and fluffy, but you needed to know it all. Next chapter will be longer. Please review, let me know what you think,**

**it means a lot to me.**

**Sascha..  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter, just an authors note, and I know you'll be annoyed with me because I hate it when people do this is stories I'm reading. I was going to post the next chapter today, but I've suddenly gotten really sick, so I've been in bed all day, and I can barely think, let alone write a chapter.

A few people said I should make the chapters longer, so here's the deal: I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer than the last few, and the main storyline will begin. In return, please be patient, I will update by the end of the week.

Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, it means so much to me. Please bare with me, I will finish this story, so please don't hate me.

Love, Sascha.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay guys, here it finally is. I hope you like it. I made it longer this time, which some of you asked for**. **And the storyline has finally started!**

**So, here you are, enjoy! Please make sure to review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight, I only own the storyline.**

**POVs: Edwards, Alices, Bellas  
**

EPOV

"E-Edward." Ms Cope, the school administrator, stuttered as she looked up to see me.

I smirked, if there was one thing my family knew how to do, it was how to get what we want.

Because our looks were slightly, well, different, we had found this to be one of the more successful techniques.

I furrowed my brow in a perfect imitation of someone worried about something. Ms Cope immediately copied the movement.

"Ms Cope, I have a problem." I paused for dramatic effect. Ms Cope leaned closer to me over the desk.

"You see, I have this friend. Bella Swan. Now, as you know, Bella's been through a rough time lately, and I'm worried that she feels she has to isolate herself in order to overcome her grief. But I have an idea."

Ms Cope leaned closer still. Obviously, the fact that she was old enough to be my mother wasn't going to stop her attempts to attract me.

"W-What can I do to help, Edward?"

"Would you be able to go talk to her? I think that as an older role model, Bella will really listen to you. I mean, we all know that you're such a kind person, and an important part of this school." A little extra flattery couldn't hurt, could it?

As if on cue, I saw Bella walk past the window.

"Actually, there she is now, Ms Cope. Why don't you quickly run over to her now? I added my best 'dazzling' smile, just to be sure.

Ms Cope stood up proudly, and looked down at me.

"You know what, Edward? I think I will." With that she marched out of the reception, and from inside I heard the sound of her voice.

"Bella?"

I laughed to myself. Knowing Ms Cope, by the time she got back to reception, she would be convinced the whole thing was her idea, and any suggestion of my involvement would be furiously denied.

But it didn't really matter. Although Ms Cope's little 'chat' may do Bella some good, I doubted it. If her friend's comfort wasn't enough, I didn't think the school's ridiculous receptionist would have much of an impact.

Now I finally had the room to myself, I got to work. I quickly ran to the other side of the desk and logged on to the computer. It had been a simple matter yesterday to find out Ms Cope's password.

From there, I easily found my way into the student schedules, and clicked on Bella's. Really, you would think the school would have better security. But that was Forks High for you.

I quickly made a few changes to her schedule. Finished, I printed off a copy, put it in an official school envelope, and erased any evidence on the computer of what I had done.

I walked innocently out of the office, and back towards the classrooms, slipping the copy of Bella's schedule into her locker as I walked past. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice, and gave her a thumbs up. Silently, she slipped away to the car park. The rest of my plan was up to her.

APOV

I practically skipped from my car into the house. I had to say, Edward's plan was rather clever. I doubted that my part in it would be very difficult.

Esme, my adoptive mother, looked surprised as she watched me walk into the kitchen, where she was sitting. Her eyes flicked between me and the clock, which only read 12:45.

I answered her unspoken question.

"I left my English folder here this morning, and Mrs Davey gave me permission to drive home and get it."

"Okay." Esme looked surprised again, but not doubtful. Okay, so maybe I didn't have permission, but it was lunchtime anyway, and it wasn't like anyone was going to notice.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well have some lunch."

I smiled. That was Esme. Always doing everything for us. Edward was right. This was all part of the plan.

We sat down to eat together.

"You know, mum, I was thinking, there's this girl at school, she's in a few of my classes, you might know her actually. Bella Swan?"

Esme's face automatically went from curious to sympathetic.

"God, that poor girl. If there was anything we could do to help her…"

"Actually mum, that's what I was thinking. See, Bella's been alone a lot lately. She doesn't really talk to people at school unless she has to, and so she doesn't really have many friends supporting her. And now she's living all alone in that big, old house. It can't be good for her."

Esme still looked sympathetic, but also confused.

"So what can we do?"

I smiled and told her the rest of Edward's plan. Esme quickly agreed. I finished my lunch and started to head back to my car.

"Alice?"

I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Weren't you meant to get your English folder?"

Right. Sometimes Esme was too observant for her own good. I ran upstairs and grabbed a random folder.

"Bye mum."

BPOV

I sat in my English class, watching the seconds tick by on the clock. Was it just me or did time really get slower whenever Mrs Davey began one of her lectures?

Finally, the bell went, and I quickly stood up and headed out to my locker.

When I opened it, something fell out onto the floor. I picked it up. It was from the school, I opened it to find a new schedule.

Damn. I hated schedule changes. It meant a change in my perfectly planned routine. I glanced over it to see what had been changed this time.

Suddenly my breath caught. In the four periods a week where my world history class should have been, I had music performance.

Music performance. I was guessing that meant performing music. The only instrument I could play was my guitar, and I could maybe sing a little.

But I hadn't touched my guitar since Charlie died. It just brought back too many memories of sing alongs from when I was really little, with Charlie on guitar, and Renee and me singing old folk songs.

To play again would be to open up the wounds that I fought so hard to hide.

I started the walk out of school in shock, but before I could, my phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I must have sounded half dead to the person on the other line.

"Hi, Bella, it's Rachel, from the child welfare agency, remember me?"

I vaguely remembered her, but to be honest those two weeks were a blur.

"Now, Bella, I need you to listen to me. I know we agreed that since you were turning eighteen in six months you could live alone, but I think I've found an arrangement that would be much more suitable."

I furrowed my brow. What could possibly be more suitable than staying home?

"We have a family that I believe you are acquainted with, the Cullens. Now, the Cullens are willing to take you in as a foster child temporarily, until you turn eighteen."

For the second time in five minutes, my breath hitched.

"I really don't think that will be necessary." My tone, insecure and half dead before, was now icy. When Rachel responded, her tone was equally cold.

"I really don't think you have a choice in the matter."

I slammed my phone shut and once again began my walk to the parking lot, but I was once again disrupted, this time by a rather excited Alice Cullen. I knew her vaguely from a few of my classes.

She ran up to me, and spun me in a circle.

"Did you hear that Bella, we're going to be sisters!"

**A/N**

**Okay, guys, so what do you think? Good? Bad? Yes? No? Review please, and tell me!!!**

**Also, I need your help on another thing: I don't have any books to read. Obviously, I loved Twilight. So what do you reccomend? **

**Thank you in advance to all who review. I still can't believe that people are actually reading my story.**

**Sascha.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hey, guys, sorry to do this to you again, but it's important. Well, to me anyway.**

**I posted the third chapter a little while ago, and made it longer and brought in the storyline**

**like I promised.**

**People have been adding the story to their story alerts and favourite stories (which is great, please**

**keep on doing that), but no ones reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviews help me improve the story, and generally just make the whole writing thing worthwhile.**

**Each review is important and they really do make my day. So please guys, I don't want to beg, and**

**I'll stick by my word and not demand a certain number of reviews before I update, but PLEASE!!!!**

**Review!!!!!!! It's not a page long analysis, it's just a quick comment on what you like, what I can improve.**

**Thank you,**

**Sascha.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I finally posted again. hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Yes, that means review!!!!!!**

**Discaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**POVs: Bella, Edward, Alice  
**

BPOV

I walked into my first music performance class, taking a seat at the back of the class and feeling incredibly uncomfortable. The class wasn't big. In a school as small as Forks High, specialist classes like music or home ec were always small. There were probably about eleven people in total.

The teacher walked in and everyone moved to sit down. The teacher was fairly young; he looked to be in maybe his late twenties, early thirties. He clapped his hands to get the class's attention.

Just then, a student walked through the door of the classroom, or rather strode gracefully. All eyes turned to see the person, and no one was particularly surprised to see Edward Cullen. No one, that is, except for me.

Edward Cullen. Not just a name, but a way of life, a style that everyone who sees wishes they had. And a style that no one, no matter how hard they try, will ever achieve unless their surname is either Cullen or Hale. Edward Cullen. My supposedly future brother.

"Take a seat, Mr. Cullen."

The sound of the teacher's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

It was then that I looked around the room. And it was then that I realized that the only free seat was next to me.

As he walked towards me, his eyes met mine for a moment. And in that moment, I could have sworn I saw a smile play on his lips, a self-contented smile, but as quickly as it came, the smile was hid behind his usual neutral expression.

He sat down.

"Hi."

For a second I just looked at him.

"Um…hi."

Our introduction was blessedly cut short by the teacher, who introduced himself as Mr. Mason, beginning the class.

"Okay guys, here's the deal? My class will not be a bludge, as I'm guessing a few of you were hoping."

There were a few groans from the back of the classroom. Mr. Mason continued.

"You will be required to work. You will be required to perform. But if you all love music as much as you say you do, this class will be the best thing that happened to you. Because you will become musicians."

The class stared blankly at him.

"Right, first assignment-"

He was interrupted by a hand up at the back.

"Sir, it's our first lesson, and you're already giving us assignments?"

Mr. Mason ignored him.

"It's fairly simple. I just want you all to play a song solo on your chosen instrument. It can be any song you like, and any instrument. You will be performing on Friday. Be ready."

Friday. That gave us five days. Friday. It was also the day before I was supposed to move in with the Cullens. God help me.

"You may spend the rest of this lesson preparing your piece, or working on theory."

Edward glanced at me occasionally, but didn't try any more conversation. I was relieved, and maybe he could see that. When he looked at me, it was with a thoughtful expression, as if he was trying to work me out. I wondered what he thought.

The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully. Most people just chatted about what songs they would be doing, and Mr. Mason seemed fine with letting that go.

The thought of playing my guitar again made me feel sick, but I'd planned it out. I knew what song I would do. It was just another school assignment, nothing personal, I could do this.

Finally the bell went, and I could escape. Edward watched me curiously as I rushed out the door. I didn't care.

I decided to skip the rest of classes that day. This was something I tried not to do often. I did want to do well in my schoolwork, and so far, I was. But sometimes it just seemed too much. The teachers had long since learnt to just ignore the fact that I didn't turn up to class.

What I wasn't expecting was that I wouldn't be alone in the parking lot.

"Ditching, eh?"

A smirk played on Edward Cullen's lips as he watched my shocked reaction. He was leaning casually against his silver Volvo, easily the best car in the student parking lot.

I gave him a half-hearted smile and moved towards my truck, but as I walked passed him, he stepped in front of me. The proximity was too much for me so I took a step back. His eyebrows rose as he took this in.

He cleared his throat.

"Um...I just thought this might be a good time to make arrangements for Saturday."

His voice was suddenly businesslike.

Saturday, right. Too be honest, I hadn't really thought about the details.

He explained to me directions to his house, and told me what times would be suitable for me to come over. He offered for him and his brothers to help move my stuff. He explained what would already be in my room when I got there.

I just looked at him warily, submitting one-syllable answers where necessary. When he was finally finished, I turned towards me truck again, but again, he stopped me.

This time his voice was softer.

"You know, this doesn't have mean we're brother and sister. It's not like you're changing your name or anything. If you want, we can be family, but you know, maybe it's best if we stick to friends."

I was glad. Family wasn't exactly something I wanted to deal with right now. But friends? Could I do that? I wasn't sure, but this time, as I walked passed him to truck, the smile was genuine.

EPOV

Today was Friday. The day our song was due in music. I wasn't worried. I had a song prepared. I played piano. I had since I was four. Playing in front of people didn't worry me.

I had decided to play the third movement from Beethoven's sonata opus 13. It wasn't a particularly difficult song for me but it would do for music class.

I was curious to see what Bella would play. I knew she played the guitar and sang, but I also knew that she hadn't since Charlie died. Maybe today would be the start of my greatly planned recovery for her. Maybe she just wouldn't come to school.

Alice and Rosalie told me they planned on coming home after lunch, something about a shopping trip. God knows how they cleared it with Esme. They would drive to school in Rosalie's car, while Jasper and Emmett rode with me in my Volvo.

In the morning, school was basically the same as always. I had biology, which I hated. When we were homeschooled, Esme had taught us fairly advanced work, so we were all well above our year level, but the school was too small for an advanced program.

Finally, lunchtime came, and I walked into the cafeteria, moving to sit with my family after grabbing some food.

Alice was talking animatedly, practically jumping in her seat as she chatted about how Bella would be moving in tomorrow.

I sighed.

"Go easy on her Alice; she's had a rough time."

Alice looked at me. Her look was curious, and then became excited. It was obvious she thought I was in love with Bella, but she let it drop.

Honestly, I didn't think I was in love. I mean, Bella was pretty enough and she seemed nice, but romance wasn't a big deal for either of us.

Luckily, the bell went and I could escape Alice's searching gaze.

I walked into the music class, on time for once. Bella glance up quickly as I took my seat next to her. I tried to see what she was going to play, but she didn't have any sheet music on her desk.

One by one, our classmates got up and played their songs. Most of them played either modern pop songs or music they were playing for their private music. None of it really interested me, but then I realized I was kind of doing the same thing, playing my Beethoven sonata.

Eventually, my name was called.

I got up and sat at the piano. My fingers began to move, and I let them, not concentrating with my mind. What most people didn't know was that memorizing a song was more than just teaching your mind what came next, it was teaching your fingers to remember, to need to think.

I played perfectly, not a single mistake. There was polite applause when I finished and I took my seat again.

"Miss Swan."

Now this was the reason I came to this class. To hear what Bella would do. I had to admit, I was slightly disappointed.

She played an instrumental arrangement of Blackbird, by the Beetles. Although she played all the notes correctly, it sounded almost, well, painful. Her face was a blank mask, making it impossible to discern her emotions.

This wasn't what I wanted, but I consoled myself. She just needed time. I was doing the right thing.

When the class ended, Mr. Mason handed us our marks. God, that man was a fast marker.

I glanced down at my mark. D. My eyes immediately swung back to check I was right. It was still there. D. My jaw dropped unconsciously and I quickly closed my mouth before anyone noticed. I was a straight As student. I didn't get Ds.

I turned to Bella. From where I sat I could see her mark clearly. She, too, had got a D. But unlike me, she didn't look surprised. Her face was that same blank mask.

"As you can see, many of you have received slightly, well, disappointing results."

I could have sworn Mr. Mason was enjoying this.

"You played the notes perfectly, you observed every sign, every term, every dynamic on the page, and yet, your songs were dead. You played without life, without passion. The original composers did not write the songs to be mimicked. If you are thinking at all about what you have to do, if you studied those notes, those expressions until you had them perfect, that is not being a musician. That is being a mimic. Learn to play from the heart. Then, and only then, will you be a musician. Class dismissed."

APOV

Rosalie and I came home early from our shopping trip. All in all, it had been successful. I had bought two dresses, three t-shirts, some jeans and a skirt.

We sat down and Rosalie made us a milkshake. I looked out the window and saw that the boys were just getting home.

Edward walked through the door first. Or rather, stormed through the door.

"Hi, Edward."

He ignored me, storming off towards his room.

Jasper and Emmett were laughing as they walked through the door.

"What's up with Edward?"

Emmett laughed again.

"He got a D on his music assignment."

I joined in with the laughter. It seemed this music class plan would be a learning experience for both of them.

**A/N**

**So, what do you think? Next chapter will be when Bella moves in with the Cullens, and maybe the main music assignment. Feel free to suggest any ideas in your reviews.**

**Sascha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys, yes I know, another authors note, but i figured it was better to do this and explain whats going on than just leave you hanging for a while.**

**Here's how it is: I have music camp this week, I just started today. It goes from 8:30 in the moring to 4:30 in the afternoon, and trust me, when you're playing**

**violin for that long, when you finally get home, the last thing you want to do is sit down and write a chapter. Sleep is more what I was thinking.**

**This will mean that I won't be updated for at least a week. I'm sorry, but I promise that the next chapter will be good and long. I only have a few more chapters**

**planned for this story anyway, I never wanted it to be really long. **

**So stick with me, it will get done, just when I'm slightly more consious.**

**Sascha.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Ok guys, here you go. Sorry it took so long but I explained why in the last authors note. I hope you'll like this chapter, it's fairly long.**

**Now something I'm sure a lot of you will be pleased about: I'm not doing any more separate authors notes. If I have something to say, I'll say it in a chapter. I know I was pissing people off. hey, I was pissing myself off.**

**So, please make sure to review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Love, Sascha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**POV: Bella**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

_I sat in a chair beside the hospital bed. On the bed, Charlie lay perfectly still, his body tense but his expression soft._

_His eyes met mine and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. My own feeble attempt at a smile in return wasn't very successful, but Charlie was in no state to notice, let alone care._

_My two warm hands were wrapped around one of his own cold ones. I looked down, unable to hold his gaze. His hand tried to grip mine tighter, trying to get me to look up at him. Although his hand made little progress, I understood his meaning._

_I looked up into his eyes, and the power of his gaze shocked me. Suddenly, the monitor next to the bed started beeping wildly. It started out soft, but was gradually getting louder, wilder. If Charlie even noticed the noise, he made no move the show it._

_And through it all, still his eyes held mine._

"_Let loose a little, Bells."_

_Suddenly, the beeping was ear piercing and I started to scream, but Charlie continued to just lie there, holding my gaze, his eyes unblinking. _

_And then I woke up._

The alarm clock beside my bed was beeping loudly. My breathing was heavy, and for a moment I just lay there, the alarm still beeping, as I calmed down.

Finally, I sat up in bed, reaching over to turn off the alarm. I looked at my clock and jumped up, thinking I would be late for school.

Then I remembered. Today was Saturday. I cursed, wishing I had remembered to turn my alarm off last night.

I'd arranged to move to the Cullen's just before dinner. Apparently Esme had planned that we could all get to know one another before I unpacked.

That left me most of the day here.

I quickly had a shower and got dressed. As I walked down the stairs to make breakfast, I began to look at the house in a different light.

Everything I walked past, the pictures on the walls, the worn furniture, even the paint colours, was a representation of my life with Charlie. Some of it, even, represented the time when Renée and Charlie were still together. When we were a family.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing I was moving.

But at the same time, this was my home. It was my escape, my solace.

It wasn't that I didn't want friends, that I didn't want to get over what happened. It was just that everyone I had ever loved had died. I guess I was scared that if I ever let anyone get too close, I would only get hurt again. Maybe that sounds

selfish, but at the time it just felt like survival.

Now it was too late to turn back.

So I blocked out the memories that kept trying to crash into my mind, and focused on my breakfast.

That finished, I began to pack my clothes. There wasn't much to pack, I had never really been into fashion.

I decided that I wouldn't bother taking much with me other than my clothes and the other essentials I would need for my stay with the Cullens. In six months I would be eighteen, and I could move back here.

I spent most of the rest of the day cleaning. I knew all too well what a house could get like if you left it for too long.

All too soon, it was time to go. I sighed, and lifted my bags into my truck.

I followed the directions Edward had given me yesterday, and, fairly soon, I was sitting in my truck outside the Cullen house.

I must admit, I was pleasantly surprised.

From the outside, the house was beautiful. It was old fashioned, but not in a way that looked outdated. More in a way that was, well, Cullen.

The house was made of wood, and was two stories. The entire house was painted white.

I took a deep breath and got out of the truck, leaving my bags there. I could come back for them later.

I knocked on the big, white door and not three seconds later the door swung open and Alice Cullen bounded gracefully out the door to pull me in a tight bear hug. I swear, only a Cullen could bound gracefully.

I wouldn't have been surprised if she had been sitting by the door, waiting for me.

Then I noticed Edward. He was sitting on a step inside the doorway. The exasperated look on his face backed up my theory about Alice.

For a second our eyes met, and it was as if we were both searching the other through their eyes, looking for answers, learning the patterns of each other's faces.

Then the second was over, and we both quickly looked away in opposite directions.

Of course, Alice noticed this exchange and smiled softly. I wondered what that was all about.

I stepped through the doorway, and I got my first good look at the interior of the Cullen house.

I was greatly embarrassed to find that my jaw literally dropped as I took in my surroundings.

Edward smirked at my reaction, but I shot him a look and he quickly sobered up.

The interior of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. While the outside was old fashioned, almost Colonial, the inside was sleek and modern. Yet the contrasting styles didn't clash, rather they complimented each other in a way that

somehow highlighted further the beauty of each element.

I was suddenly pulled away from my thoughts as Alice grabbed my hand and started dragging me through to another room. I glanced at Edward in shock but he merely shook his head in a way that I could only take to mean 'Well, that's Alice for you'.

Alice never ceased to amaze me. I hardly knew her, we had never been friends at school, yet here she was, treating me like I was her best friend. Or like I was her sister…

I suddenly had a coughing fit in shock, which caused both Alice and Edward to look at me in alarm.

I smiled politely to show them I was okay, and Alice looked away. Edward's eyes, however, lingered on mine, as if, once again, searching for answers, but he let it drop.

We walked, or in my case, were dragged, into what looked like a lounge room. Sitting on couches there were Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. I recognized them all from school but had never really spoken to any of them.

Standing in the entrance to the room, side by side, were who I could only assume were Alice, Edward and Emmett's adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

Carlisle and Esme walked towards me as we came into the room, both with sincere smiles on their faces.

Carlisle shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. We're very sorry for your loss, but hope you'll be happy during your stay with us."

I remembered just in time that I was expected to actually talk, and mumbled a soft 'thank you'.

Next was Esme. She pulled me gently into a motherly embrace and I couldn't help but feel a sense of calm.

"Welcome, Bella. We hope you'll feel you belong in our family."

Family. Again, that word. Yet now, looking at all these people, who, although not technically related, shared a connection so much stronger than any biological bond, the idea didn't seem so bad anymore.

Suddenly Emmett jumped up from the couch and leapt over to me. In some respects, he reminded me of Alice.

He clapped me over the shoulder.

"Hey, Bells."

I flinched at the name, but luckily no one noticed. No one except for Edward, anyway.

He looked at me curiously, but I just looked away as if nothing had happened. Once again, he let it go.

This boy was so much more observant than I had given him credit for. While most people didn't pick up on the tiny reactions to things that gave me away, he had seen nearly all of them. One day soon I would have to start answering some questions.

Then came Jasper. He walked over to where I was standing, but didn't touch me like the others. While their movements hadn't disturbed me, they opened me up to emotions I'd spent ages trying to hide, and I felt a sense of comfort in what I could

control.

"Hello, Bella."

I said my automated reply and then it was Rosalie's turn.

To say so walked over to me would be a massive understatement. She…glided.

"Bella." She said in a soft tone. Then she pulled me into a light hug. I was touched by the movement. At school, Rosalie had always been very reserved.

"Well, dinner's ready." Esme called.

We all walked into the dining room and sat down. Esme served the meal and everyone started to talk to each other.

Although I didn't say much, the chatter felt natural and welcoming. I smiled to myself. These people, this family, had so readily accepted me, it was almost as if I could forget my reasons for solitude and experience, just for a moment, what it felt like

to be loved. Almost.

Of course, Edward noticed the smile, but instead of commenting, he simply smiled back. Then Alice noticed us smiling at each other, which caused her to start smiling, too. God, we must have looked ridiculous.

"So, Bella, do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

I had my mono-syllable answer ready, but Edward beat me to it.

"Just let her settle in, okay, Alice?"

She looked at him, but appeared to take the hint and dropped it.

The tension was soon lost, and the chatter returned to normal.

When the meal was finished, Esme cleared her throat.

"So, do you kids want to watch a movie or something?"

"Um, actually, I think I might just settle into my room and go to bed early, if that's okay." Wow, I think that might have been my first full sentence.

Esme smiled at me, but it was a sad kind of smile, and I wondered just what exactly Alice and Edward had told her about me.

"Sure, that's fine."

"I'll go grab my bags then."

"Don't worry, Emmett and Jasper can grab them."

"Are you sure? I can-" I was cut of as Emmett grabbed the keys from my hand and ran off towards my truck, grinning.

I turned to them all.

"Thank you, and, um, goodnight."

I turned and walked up the stairs to where Alice had said my room was.

As I flicked on the lights and looked around the room, it was obvious that Alice had decorated it. Everything about it practically screamed her name, but at the same time, it was me. I loved it.

It was simple, three walls painted a deep cream color, while the forth wall was replaced by a wall-sized window that provided a view of the nearby mountains. The bed, desk, bedside table and bookshelf were painted white, which managed to

contrast against the cream. It was perfect.

I was pleased to find that I had my own bathroom.

After I'd checked everything out, I went back out into the hallway, and sure enough, my bags sat just beside my door.

I went back inside my room and changed into my pajamas- navy cotton mini shorts and a grey cami.

I had just finished cleaning my teeth and was about to get into bed when I heard a soft knock at my door.

I opened it and saw Edward leaning casually against the door frame. He was wearing long, flannelette pajama pants, but no shirt.

He looked…cute. It surprised me to think that. I hadn't thought of guys for a long time. But here he stood, and me eyes involuntarily glanced down at his body until I forced myself to look up again. I blushed as I realized that he, too, was looking

down at me. My pajamas weren't exactly modest.

"Hi." It sounded like a question, even to my own ears.

He smiled.

"Hi."

This was followed by silence, but it wasn't awkward, it felt natural.

I walked back into my room, sitting on my bed. He followed, closing the dor behind him and sitting next to me.

I was far more aware of how close he was to me than I should've been.

He was the one to break the silence.

"You freaked out because Alice treated you like family."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact. I sighed. There was no point lying to him. Somehow, he knew me too well.

"Yes."

He moved on.

"You flinched when Emmett called you Bells."

I closed my eyes.

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk?"

I opened my eyes and jumped as I realized that he was much closer to me than I'd thought. I quickly composed myself.

"No, not really."

He smiled. Apparently, my blunt answer didn't surprise him.

"Okay."

But he didn't leave, he just sat there, but once again, the silence between us was comfortable, natural.

Sitting there in silence, side by side, it was calming. I quickly lost track of time, and when Edward finally stirred, I was surprised to find that it was already 10:30. I had been in my room since 8:00.

Edward turned to me, still sitting on my bed. Gently, slowly, his hand stroked my cheek once. I froze. Ever so lightly, he bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Bella."

I looked up at him curiously, but he just smiled and walked out of the room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Next chapter will be the start of the main music assessment task, which plays a big part in the story. It will probably be the second last chapter, too. I'll have it out by the end of the week.**

**Love, Sascha.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry, I know I said it would be up by the end of last week, but it's monday, and it's a long weekend, so cut me some slack. I decided to cut this chapter into two, because it would have been pretty long and the main plot didn't really start for a while. That means there will be two more chapters after this one. I'm not going to set a deadline for them yet because I know I'll probably break it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and please keep reviewing. Tell me what you think of this chapter, it's kind of a filler, but anyway. Thank you.**

**Sascha.**

Chapter 6

EPOV

Monday. School. Ugh.

Who knew anything could possibly be so pointless and boring? But I had to admit, my sudden obsession with Bella had made things a lot more interesting.

She had been staying at our house for two days now. She still kept to herself mostly, but at least she wasn't acting like a frightened animal stuck in a cage anymore.

That first night, we'd just sat there in comfortable silence, and it felt so right. She didn't talk, but that was okay, she just needed time.

I'd even kissed her. If you can count what I did as a kiss. I guess it was. A goodnight kiss. She'd seemed shocked by it, and to be honest, I'd surprised myself. I hadn't planned it, it just…happened.

But she didn't protest, what did that mean? Ugh. I was starting to think that maybe I was developing a crush on a certain girl. Maybe Alice was right, after all. This whole thing had started out of sympathy and intrigue. It scared me to think it might be becoming something more.

I looked at my clock. It read 5:30 am. I still had plenty of time before I had to start getting ready for school, but I didn't feel like I was going to fall back asleep anytime soon.

I decided I may as well do something and got up and went downstairs. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat it.

Suddenly, I heard a scream come from upstairs. It sounded like Bella. Alarmed, I started to get up to see what was going on, but before I got far, Bella ran into the dining room in her pajamas, followed closely by Alice, who was brandishing a hair straightener.

Bella ran and hid behind me, which made me smile. I wrapped my arms around her backwards protectively. Alice was looking very annoyed.

"Bella, it's 5:30 already. We have to start getting you ready for school."

I laughed as I realized what this was about. Alice would always be Alice. Deciding that Bella wasn't in any serious danger, I pulled her so that she was next to me rather than behind me. I kept my arms around her waist, though.

Bella's eyes were wide, and her gaze flickered between Alice and me. I was slightly…preoccupied, my eyes taking in her body next to mine. She looked down and blushed, which of course made me blush, too. I quickly dropped my arms and we stepped apart slightly. Alice smirked.

"Bella, come on, we don't have all day."

Bella looked at me pleadingly. I laughed again.

"Give it a rest, Alice."

She pouted, but after a serious glare from me she finally backed off.

"Half an hour, Bella. That's all I'm giving you."

I decided to bargain.

"One hour."

"Forty-five minutes."

"Deal."

Bella looked from Alice to me to Alice again and shook her head. I would have killed to know what she was thinking at that moment. Alice stormed off back upstairs.

Bella didn't look like she really wanted to go back to bed, so I asked if she wanted breakfast. She smiled and started to make a cup of tea. She didn't eat a lot, I'd noticed.

"So…"

The look on her face told me that I really didn't have to bother trying to make polite conversation.

We sat down in silence while I ate and she drank. Neither of us talked, again, but time passed really quickly. I almost jumped when Alice yelled from upstairs 'five minutes, Bella.'

She looked at me like she wanted to say something, but then looked away again. I was intrigued.

"What?" I asked.

She bit her lip and hesitated, but I smiled at her and finally she talked.

"Do you remember, a few days ago, you said we didn't have to be family, we could be friends. So, um, can we be? Friends, I mean."

I couldn't stop the part of my brain that silently asked in disappointment 'just friends?' But I smiled.

"Sure, friends."

Then I laughed.

"You'd better go upstairs before Alice comes down here to get you."

She sighed, but started to head upstairs.

After she was gone, I got ready for school myself. It didn't take me very long.

An hour and a half later, Bella walked down the stairs, followed again by Alice, who was smiling, obviously proud of her work.

Bella looked beautiful. She was wearing a short midnight blue dress, but it didn't look slutty like it might on other girls. She was wearing ballet flats and a belt around her waist that matched. Her hair had been straightened, and was let out, hanging loosely down her back. She wasn't wearing much make up. She looked natural, it suited her.

Alice giggled nervously and I realized that my mouth was hanging open. I quickly closed it. Bella smiled sweetly and headed towards the front door.

"We'd better get to school."

I followed like a sheep, too stunned to even act normal.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Our first class that day was music performance. I was glad I had a class with Bella. We walked in together, and took our seats next to each other.

Soon Mr. Masen walked in.

"Okay guys, a new assessment task."

Everyone groaned. Mr. Masen ignored them.

"You will all be required to do a duet performance. It can be instrumental or with vocals, I don't really care. All I want is for you to have feeling in your music, and for me to be able to see that you feel each other's music and work together without it sounding strained and painful. Your mark from this task will contribute to your final mark. Your partner will be your desk partner. Good luck, get to work."

Bella and I looked at each other. Bella looked nervous, but I was excited. This would certainly be an experience, if nothing else.

**A/N**

**So what do you think? I know it's kind of a filler chapter and completely irrelevent to the main plot, but it was fun to write. Next chapter will be Bella and Edward working on the duet. I'll be as quick as I can, but that could be a while. School starts again next week, so I'm trying to finish this story before then. I only have two chapters left so I should be able to. I know I could probably develop this plot further if I really wanted to, but I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm that good an author. Anyone who wants to pick up the story when I finish it is more than welcome. Just private messeage me. Please review! They make me very happy.**

**Sascha.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**A/N**

**Hey, FINAL CHAPTER!!! I decided to combine this chapter and the last one because the last one was too short. I know this one is really long, but hey, too bad. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Sascha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**POVs: Bella, Edward  
**

Chapter 7

BPOV

When we got home from school that day, the first thing I tried to do was head straight up to my room. I should have known there wouldn't be much chance of that. Alice stood between me and the stairs, smiling brightly.

"So, Bella, how was your day at school?"

Emmett tried, rather unsuccessfully, to hide his laughter. I blushed, and once again tried to push past Alice to get to my room. Of course, this only made Emmett laugh harder. Alice looked at us both questioningly. Emmett answered for me.

"Bella got asked out, like, fifty times." He laughed loudly again.

"Maybe I should dress you more often, Bella. I'm sure Edward would like that."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively at him. Now it was his turn to blush.

"Come on Bella, let's go work on the assignment we have."

It was obviously just an excuse to get away from the others' teasing, but I didn't care, I was grateful for the chance to escape.

Edward led me through to a large room with a grand piano in the corner. Emmett looked like he wanted to come with us to keep teasing us, but Alice shot him a look and he quickly backed down. If looks could kill…

Then I realized something.

"Edward, I don't have my guitar."

He looked down sheepishly.

"Um, when I found out you'd need it; I got Jasper to go get it from your house."

I was shocked, and for a moment I just stared at him, but I wasn't angry, like I thought I maybe should be, so I let it go.

"Um, ok, so how do we do this?"

I honestly had no idea. I'd never really played with anyone else before. My guitar had just been my own thing. I played it in my room. It was my relief, my solace, whenever I was pissed off about something.

"Well, do you want to compose or do a cover?"

I didn't even think about it.

"Compose."

I didn't believe in covers. Anyone can sing someone else's songs, what actually took effort was to write your own. It wasn't just the effort of finding chords that worked together, or writing scores, either. When you write a song, you put a piece of yourself in it. That can make you vulnerable. That could be hard.

I didn't want to take the easy way out.

He didn't seem surprised by my answer.

"Ok."

He grabbed a pad of manuscript paper from a nearby bookshelf.

"Alright, try this. A minor, E minor, F major, C major."

I tried out the chords he suggested, and they felt okay. He jotted them down on the manuscript pad.

He started to pick up a melody on the piano, and I guess that to anyone listening it would have sounded great, but to me it just wasn't working. I couldn't write without inspiration, without emotion. This song wasn't me. It was exactly the same as every other pop song out there. Different chords, and a different melody, but still exactly the same.

I put my guitar down. He looked at me curiously.

"I'm sorry, this just isn't working. Can we start from scratch?"

He didn't comment, just flipped the page on the pad, and smiled at me reassuringly.

This time he started it, building up a riff on the piano. I gradually picked it up and joined in. We spent the next few hours doing this, alternatively starting an idea then the other joins in. Yet even after all those hours, I still didn't feel like we had gotten very far.

But one thing did happen that I was happy about. My love of music was back. I hadn't touched my guitar since, well, yeah. It was only now that I realized just how much I missed it.

Dinner that night was…interesting. Alice and Emmett kept making comments about Edward and I, which everyone else politely ignored while Edward just kept our heads down and waited for it to be over.

I was getting used to life with the Cullens. I no longer resented it, rather it was actually kind of nice to be with other people. They were all kind to me, even Emmett's suggestive jokes were harmless, and I was surprised to find that I wasn't missing home at all. I think they thought I was weird for not talking, but they didn't push me for which I was grateful.

Today's music practice session may have been unsuccessful, but one way or another, when I went to bed that night, I fell asleep smiling.

EPOV

Bella and I spent most of our free time working on our music assignment. I know it frustrated her; her music came from inside her. It was her. I envied that. I had been taught to play classical music. If you put a piece of sheet music in front of me I could play it easily. But this wasn't what I wanted to be doing my whole life. I wanted to play music that meant something. I wanted to be passionate. Bella had that.

Today was Thursday. The assignment was due tomorrow, and we still hadn't developed an idea. We weren't even close to being ready. I think we both knew that this assignment was about more than just marks.

Bella was sitting in a chair a couple of meters away from the piano where I sat. We were toying with yet another new set of chords.

A major7, A major7, A major9, A major.

Suddenly Bella stood up silently, leaving her guitar in the corner. She started to walk out the door, but glanced back at me at the last second. I didn't question her directly, but I think she could see it in my eyes. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just can't do this."

I didn't respond, just watched her as she left the room and walked up the stairs. I didn't bother pushing her.

No one questioned me about Bella's whereabouts during dinner, but I could see them all glancing at me when the thought I wasn't looking. I ignored this.

Later on, I was walking up to my room when I heard a sound come from Bella's room. She was playing her guitar and singing. I had never heard her sing. She was amazing. Her voice was soft, but perfectly clear. There was so much emotion in her voice that made the song so much more real. I leant against the closed door and listened.

**(A/N This song is called Soldier, by Angus and Julia Stone. In this story, I am pretending that Bella wrote it.)**

_I met him down by the bay,  
he said life is a stranger  
that won't go away._

He took me by surprise,  
and I felt for the first time,  
what it's like to be alive

I'm a soldier,  
but I don't know how to fight.  
I'm your best friend  
but I'm scared to see you tonight.  
I'm the darkness,  
but I want to be the light,  
oh how I want to be,  
oh how I want to be.

I met him down by the sea,  
said I look like someone he knew.  
I said I don't know anyone,  
so how could I possibly know you.

He touched my hand,  
finally I understand  
what it means to be here with you.

I'm a soldier,  
but I don't know how to fight.  
I'm your best friend  
but I'm scared to see you tonight.  
I'm the darkness,  
but I want to be the light,  
oh how I want to be,  
oh how I want to be.

_I'm a soldier,  
but I don't know how to fight.  
I'm your best friend  
but I'm scared to see you tonight.  
I'm the darkness,  
but I want to be the light,  
oh how I want to be,  
oh how I want to be._

The song finished, and I gently pushed the door open. Bella jumped when she saw me. She knew I had been listening. I knew I might have upset her, but I couldn't bring myself to regret listening.

"Did you write that?"

"Yeah, after mum died."

I was silent. She had never spoken about her mum before. I only knew she'd died because I'd read the articled about Bella in the newspaper after Charlie died.

I looked over at her. She was looking back at me, her eyes burning into mine. And suddenly I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just moved quickly over to where she was sitting on her bed and crushed my lips to her. I felt her respond and smiled into the kiss. This felt so right, and all coherent thought left my mind except for the need to wrap my arms around her, to feel her hair in my hands. I didn't realize it before now, but I had been waiting so long for this.

Suddenly Bella broke away. She moved slightly away from me.

"Edward, we can't do this."

I tried not to let the rejection hurt too much, but it was still painfully obvious in my voice.

"Ok."

She heard it too, and must have felt bad.

"It's not that I don't like you, Edward, what girl doesn't like Edward Cullen?" That made me half-smile. "It's just, I can't do this, it's too soon."

My voice was more controlled this time.

"Ok."

She hesitated slightly, and I recognized the expression on her face. She wanted to say something, but was afraid.

"What, Bella?"

She bit her lip, but continued.

"Edward, can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

She bit her lip again.

"No, I mean, can I really talk to you?"

Now I got it. She wanted to talk about what had happened to her parents. My voice was softer this time.

"Sure."

And so she told me her whole story. Of her mum, and her childhood. Then about her mum dying and how trapped she'd felt afterwards. Then about Charlie, their relationship, and how when he died, all she wanted was silence, solace.

She spoke emotionlessly, but I could hear something underneath that, something she fought to control. Throughout her story, I searched her face for anything, an emotion, a sign, but she kept it blank. But right at the end, a silent stray tear ran down her cheek, giving her away.

We both sat in silence for a while once she finished. Eventually, I got up and started to leave, but she stopped me, grabbing my wrist. I looked back at her curiously.

"No. Stay with me. Please."

So I climbed into the bed with her. She looked exhausted, so I started to hum a classical lullaby I had written that she inspired. And so we both fell asleep, with her wrapped in my arms.

I woke up early the next day, and opened my eyes to see Bella sleeping beside me. I smiled, but decided I should go back to my own room so the others didn't know I had slept here.

A couple of hours later everyone was downstairs for breakfast. Emmett laughed as soon as I walked through the door.

"So what were you and Bella doing last night, Eddie?"

Bella, already sitting at the table, blushed furiously.

"It's not what you think, Emmett. Anyway how did you know I was with her?"

"It wasn't exactly hard to notice you weren't in your room last night. You left your door open. Not what I think, eh?"

"We were talking."

It was Bella who said this, and everyone turned to look at her in shock. I think they could tell from her and my expressions what we had talked about because no one pushed it further.

It was Alice who resumed conversation.

"Don't you guys have that music assignment today?"

I watched as Bella's eyes widened in alarm.

"Crap." She murmured under her breath.

I laughed.

"Don't worry. I have a song I wrote. It's an easy guitar part, you'll be fine."

She took the sheet music from me and murmured a quick 'thanks'.

Soon we were all piled into the cars and driving to school.

Bella and my first class was music performance. When we reached the class, everyone was really excited about performing their duets. Bella and I silently took our seats.

Mr. Mason walked in, and we watched as two by two, our classmates got up and performed their duets. There were a few dodgy pop covers, but most of them were really good. Last of all were me and Bella. Mr. Mason called our names.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan."

We got up and took our seats, me and the piano, and her at a chair near me. We had it positioned so that we could see each other.

We hadn't actually played this song together before, but it was an easy score, and I was hoping that once we felt the music it would just flow.

I mimed a bat to Bella and she nodded. I began to play the piano intro and Bella quickly joined in on guitar. Then I began to sing.

**(A/N This song is called Falling Slowly, by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova, in this story I'm pretending Edward wrote it.)**

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that_

Then Bella started to sing a harmony, singing the same words but a third above me. Our voices worked in the way that I was sure they would.

_  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react_

_And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now

Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black

_You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along

Everyone clapped wildly when we finished, but to be honest I hardly heard them. My eyes locked with Bella's and at that moment I didn't care that our teacher was watching, I didn't care that we had nine other students screaming for an encore, and from the look in Bella's eyes, neither did she.

We both stood up and crossed over to each other and kissed each other so passionately that people began to clear their throats. We ignored them, wrapping our arms around one another. Finally, we pulled away, and rested our foreheads together. We were both smiling like mad people. Bella was the first to speak.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

**A/N**

**There you go! Did you like it? Just to let you know, I have someone who is going to continue this story for me (thank you Bekki) so once I've arranged the details with her I'll let you know what's going on and how you can keep reading this story. Thank you sooooo much to everyone who has read this story. To be honest, I didn't expect people to read it, I just wrote it for fun. I enjoyed writing this story, and this I improved as a writer throughout it.**

**Please review this chapter? Did you like my ending? I had to keep it vague because the story's going to be continued.**

**Thank you again to all of you.**

**Love, Sascha.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hey guys,**

**Just letting you know, my story is being rewritten and continued by another author. It's been renamed. I've read the first chapter and loved it. I completely recommend**

**this story to all of you. Just a reminder, she has my full permission to use my story.  
**

**The story now is:**

**story name- You Can Breathe**

**Author- .Handshake**

**Story i.d.- 4943745 **

**Go check it out!**

**Thankyou and goodbye, Sascha.  
**


End file.
